


Escapar (hacia delante)

by samej



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando uno se acostumbra a sus comentarios mordaces y comienza a verles la gracia, sabe que ha perdido la batalla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escapar (hacia delante)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



> Felicidades bb <3
> 
> El título es de una canción de Standstill.

_I was alone, falling free,  
Trying my best not to forget  
What happened to us,  
What happened to me,  
What happened as I let it slip._

[Placebo - Meds](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9eh0rAUwZSQ)

 

* * *

La Torre Stark se convierte demasiado rápido en su segunda casa. Aún mantiene el pequeño apartamento que SHIELD le ha cedido, y tiene pensado reorganizarse con su dinero para comprarse él alguno, algo apartado del centro.  
  
Pero lo cierto es que es lo más sencillo, dejarse llevar y compartir salón y cenas y noches con todos los Vengadores. Es más fácil de lo que parece porque Tony le quita importancia a todo y lo pone todo a su disposición, a pesar de que Steve y él no comenzaron precisamente en los mejores términos.  
  
Una vez uno se acostumbra a sus comentarios mordaces que no pretenden ser realmente ofensivos y comienza a verles la gracia, sabe que ha perdido la batalla.  
  
Steve se deja llevar a pesar de que intenta mantenerse con los pies en la tierra, e intenta pensar en cómo podría devolverle todo lo que ha hecho por ellos (por él).  
  
Un día se ofrece a pagarle a Tony una cantidad que él considera razonable mensualmente.  
  
—Soy una persona con poca paciencia y voy a decirte esto una sola vez. No, no voy a cogerte dinero porque todo el que me pudieras dar posiblemente sea tan poco que a duras penas me daré cuenta de ello. A mí esto no me requiere ningún esfuerzo, y de verdad, puede que yo no sea la mejor persona del mundo pero obligar a alguien a vivir en los pisos que da SHIELD me parece una crueldad. Creo que si el jodido Loki escapara de su prisión en Asgard y nos hiciera rehenes a todos nos daría un espacio más grande y más bonito para vivir. Así que no, Capi, no quiero tu dinero, gástalo en lo que quieras, ahórralo, cómprate una moto o algo.  
  
Steve nota el calor que le sube por el cuello.  
  
—Steve. Soy Steve.  
  
Tony sonríe un poco y le da un golpecito en el hombro.  
  
**  
  
Aún le pone nervioso hablar con damas (chicas, mujeres, señoritas). Natasha muta en poco tiempo porque es un soldado, y de los mejores, y con los soldados Steve sí sabe tratar. A veces le recuerda por un momento a Peggy, esa mirada determinada cuando hay una misión, pero Natasha le parece que ha pasado más, es más fría, más reservada.  
  
Pepper es diferente. No es un soldado pero tiene madera de general, y solo por conseguir lo que consigue con Tony Steve ya la respeta, pero los nervios no consigue disimularlos del todo. No sabe cómo tratarla porque no tiene un grado específico.  
  
—Señorita Potts—saluda, levantándose de la mesa. Hubiera tirado el vaso de no ser por los reflejos sobrenaturales del suero.  
  
—Llámame Pepper—como siempre—, por favor.  
  
Steve asiente aunque en realidad le cuesta horrores.  
  
—¿Necesitabas algo?  
  
Ella suspira.  
  
—Tony me ha dicho que estabas con problemas para, no sé, ¿algo de un traje una fiesta benéfica?  
  
—Le dije que no pasaba nada.  
  
Pepper sonríe, condescendiente.  
  
—Lo mejor es que lo aprendas cuanto antes: cuando a Tony se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Y ahora tú estás en su cabeza, así que no hay mucho que hacer.  
  
Hay algo en los ojos de Pepper, una dureza, que le hace preguntarse si se referirá a algo que él no sabe.  
  
—Igualmente, a mí no me causa ningún problema, y no podemos dejar que el Capitán América salga con un traje que no esté a su altura en la televisión.  
  
Todo es tan diferente, Steve es diferente, las damas son diferentes, Nueva York en esencia es diferente.  
  
—Me encantaría. Muchas gracias.  
  
**  
  
Todo es igual que antes, pero todo es distinto. Tony sigue siendo Tony cuando no es Iron Man pero Pepper lo nota en sus ojos, lo nota debajo de la piel.  
  
Está cambiando.  
  
A veces Pepper siente celos del traje y de Iron Man y de todo lo que representa. Cuando Tony se lo pone ya no parece él, aunque lo sea, y cada vez pasa más tiempo siendo Iron Man y menos Tony. Porque ahora incluso cuando está sin la armadura se comporta distinto, más implicado, influenciado por la presencia de los demás Vengadores, y siente que comienza a haber demasiada gente en esa relación, demasiados que no dejan de tirar de él.  
  
La cuestión es que es difícil que dejen de arrastrarle si él mismo agarra la cuerda y corre hacia ellos, alejándose de Pepper. Duermen juntos pero hay algo, algo que un día abre un abismo entre ellos, que no para de crecer y que cada día le hace sentir más frío a pesar de estar a su lado.  
  
La ausencia duele, pero aún más el hecho de que solo parece notarlo ella.  
  
Hay una fiesta, y hay muchas fiestas y los Vengadores se llevan a Tony un día sí y un día no. Steve está impresionante en el traje que compraron juntos, a pesar de que se le nota algo incómodo, y Pepper se siente arropada a su lado, mientras el Tony público ejerce de anfitrión ante personas que no le importan.  
  
**  
  
Lo intenta ignorar y cree que lo consigue. Porque Tony puede jurar con su vida que quiere a Pepper, que es lo que ha querido desde hace mucho tiempo, así que suprime los pensamientos, suprime todo lo que le hace sentirse inseguro y se aferra a lo que conoce, se aferra a las fiestas y se aferra un poco de más al alcohol y también intenta agarrarse a Pepper. Pero es lista, es tan lista y le conoce tanto que tiene miedo de que le mire a los ojos y vea la traición.  
  
Que en realidad no es tal, que solo le ocurre a veces, en sueños, que en vez de tocarla a ella es otra cosa, en vez de sus pechos suaves son músculos que le aprietan en la espalda, manos enormes que le abren y que le estiran del pelo y que le parten por la mitad.  
  
Tony se despierta siempre asustado, y desaparece de la cama y de la habitación antes de que ella le hable porque el problema no son los sueños, el problema es Tony y es Steve y él hunde la cabeza en el trabajo.  
  
Está viendo el futuro de lo mejor que le ha pasado nunca, está viendo cómo se le escurre entre los dedos como si fuera la arena fina del desierto y no puede hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo.  
  
**  
  
Llevan un mes en la casa cuando se establecen los jueves como la noche de cine oficial en la torre. Comienzan a hacerlo Clint y Steve, porque al primero no le importa rever clásicos y el segundo tiene que ponerse al día de setenta años de cine. Natasha y Thor se les unen rápido, y al final Bruce y Tony deciden dejar un rato el laboratorio cada semana.  
  
A veces, si está por casa, también se une Pepper, y se acurrucan todos como pueden en la sala que ha organizado Tony para ello, cada uno en su sitio porque para ser superhéroes son maniáticos hasta la saciedad.  
  
Natasha tiene un sillón para ella, Clint y Bruce comparten el sofá más pequeño (que de pequeño no tiene nada), Thor se enamora el primer día de un puff que le permite ponerse cómodo, y Tony y Steve (y Pepper) suelen compartir el que queda.  
  
Normalmente Tony ve las películas con un ojo puesto en su tablet, mientras hace comentarios aleatorios hasta que alguien le hace callar, al menos por un rato.  
  
Ven Bailando con lobos aunque a Tony le parece un auténtico coñazo, y Pepper recibe una llamada que le hace estar media hora en la cocina hasta que consigue dejarlo todo organizado.  
  
Cuando entra, en silencio, Tony está dormido con la cabeza en el hombro de Steve y éste agarra la tablet antes de que se vaya al suelo y le acomoda.  
  
Pepper no termina la película.  
  
**  
  
Pepper le deja un día normal. Tony se queda lívido, sin aire, y solo consigue mirarla como si no la conociera. Pepper es absurda, estúpidamente profesional hasta para esto y aunque Tony sabe que deja el taller llorando, delante de él se mantiene estoica. .  
  
Pasan diez segundos en los que Tony no puede saber qué cara ha puesto, y después se da cuenta de que era lo que tenía que pasar, así que él mismo se traga las lágrimas junto a la saliva.  
  
Lo entiende. Le dice que no puede seguir así, Tony es más tiempo Iron Man que Tony, aún más vida social que antes, Tony le oye pero no le escucha porque solo son excusas, y al final todo se reduce a lo mismo.  
  
No podía durar.  
  
Todos sabían que pasaría, al final.  
  
—Lo siento mucho, Tony.  
  
—Está bien, Pepper.  
  
Pero cuando ella se acerca él da un paso hacia atrás, rodea la mesa, se esconde tras los planos.  
  
Pepper le deja un jueves y Tony no quiere volver a salir a la calle.  
  
**  
  
La segunda vez que Tony falta al jueves de cine, Steve baja al taller. Su intención era darle todo el espacio que necesita después de lo de Pepper, pero tampoco es sano estar encerrado ahí abajo día sí, día también. Y además, ahora no es solo Tony Stark, es también Iron Man y Steve por desgracia también es el Capitán América y necesita que saber si pueden contar con él.  
  
Tony dirá lo que quiera pero claro que son soldados.  
  
Antes de bajar por las escaleras pide permiso a Jarvis, porque sabe que si no le abre no conseguirá nada sin tener que romper el cristal y no cree que sea la mejor manera de entablar conversación con nadie. La IA no contesta al momento, lo cual ya es extraño per se.  
  
—El escenario que se me presenta pertenece a una excepción y tendrá que decidirlo usted, capitán Rogers. El señor Stark ha prohibido la entrada a todos.  
  
—¿A todos?  
  
—Sí. Pero es una situación excepcional y tengo permiso para dejarle entrar en este caso. Fue una excepción que hizo incluír la señorita Potts.  
  
Steve baja las escaleras poniéndose nervioso. No puede ser algo urgente porque Jarvis ni siquiera se lo pensaría.  
  
—¿Cuál es esa situación, Jarvis?  
  
—Que el señor Stark esté en peligro.  
  
—No entiendo, Jarvis, ¿lo está? ¿Qué amenaza a Tony?  
  
Si Jarvis tuviera en su programación los suspiros, Steve piensa que sonarían así.  
  
—El señor Stark se ha puesto la armadura a pesar de que sus condiciones no son las óptimas para ello, capitán.  
  
Todo hace clic en la cabeza de Steve.  
  
—Abre la puerta, Jarvis.  
  
—Hecho, capitán Rogers.  
  
**  
  
Tony tiene cubierto el brazo derecho con el de la armadura y apunta sin disparar pero Steve puede ver que hay cristales en el suelo.  
  
Habla y a Steve le cuesta un poco entenderle, la voz pastosa del alcohol.  
  
—Creí haberle dicho a Jarvis que no te dejara pasar. A ninguno.  
  
Steve suspira.  
  
—Tony—avanza hacia él porque no soporta verle en ese estado.  
  
—¡No te acerques!—exclama, aún manteniendo el brazo alzado. Steve duda por un segundo pero es estúpido. Sabe que no lo hará.  
  
Avanza, ignorándole.  
  
—Te he dicho que no vengas, cómo te lo tengo que decir. Déjame en paz, joder.  
  
—Si quieres que me vaya, dispárame. No me voy a ir si no.  
  
Tony se hunde entre sus hombros, y se limpia con la mano libre el sudor de la frente. Suelta una risa que parece un sollozo.  
  
Duele que le eche pero más importante que el dolor de Steve ahora es Tony. Podría aún esquivar el repulsor, aún está suficientemente lejos pero un par de pasos más y si Tony realmente quisiera disparar lo más probable es que Steve salga volando al otro lado del cuarto.  
  
Anda los pasos con las manos alzadas, enseñando las palmas.  
  
—Escucha, Tony. Tienes que dejar de estar así. Tienes que parar esto antes de que vaya a más.  
  
—Y qué te importa a ti.  
  
Le brillan los ojos de alcohol y de algo más. Le ha crecido la barba, tiene la camiseta sucia, el pelo grasiento. Steve se siente mal por no haber bajado antes, por no haber entendido que lo que menos necesitaba Tony era estar solo.  
  
Le alcanza y Tony no le dice nada, solo le mira, los ojos fijos contra los suyos. Steve no los aparta y desliza los dedos buscando los resortes y aplicando presión en el metal hasta que cede y se separa de la piel. Tony no le intenta parar y al final consigue quitárselo, dejándola apoyada en la mesa.  
  
—Claro que importa, Tony. Claro que importas—responde, empujando su brazo hacia abajo—, eres un compañero-  
  
—Ese es Iron Man—interrumpe.  
  
—Y un amigo aquí. Y tú eres Iron Man, que me ha salvado la vida tantas veces como hemos peleado. Nadie puede serlo si no eres tú. Eres irreemplazable, Tony.  
  
Le pone una mano en el hombro y se acerca un poco más.  
  
Tony habla entre dientes pero consigue entenderle.  
  
—Todo esto es tu culpa, ¿sabes?  
  
Steve se congela un segundo antes de cogerle el brazo y ponerlo sobre sus propios hombros, agarrándole por la cintura y llevándoselo casi a rastras.  
  
Esta borracho. No sabe lo que dice.  
  
—Si tú no hubieras llegado aquí con tu... cara y tu... todo. Seguiría igual. Con Pepper. Pero tuviste que aparecer y ahora Pepper ya no está.  
  
Steve no quiere decir nada porque no tiene sentido, lada de lo que dice pero Tony parece seguro y él quiere consolarle, también, porque parece pequeño bajo su brazo.  
  
—Pepper se fue porque-  
  
—Pepper se fue porque es demasiado lista, porque me conoce demasiado bien. Es mi culpa, Sherlock, pero en esencia, al final, todo se reduce a ti.  
  
Parece menos borracho ahora, menos ido.  
  
—¿De qué hablas, Tony?  
  
Le sujeta por los hombros y le mira, agachando un poco la cabeza, fijando los ojos en los suyos.  
  
Tony ríe, el aliento apestando a whisky.  
  
—No tienes ni idea, eh, Cap—se lame los labios, alza un brazo y le sujeta la cabeza en su sitio, apretándolos contra los suyos.  
  
Steve se queda quieto.  _Qué haces_ , piensa en bucle en su cabeza, y  _Tony_  y se pregunta ¿  _¿y Pepper?_.  
  
Tony se separa y le aparta con un empujón. En condiciones normales no sería capaz de hacerle apartarse más de medio metro con lo que con los tragos que llega encima Steve apenas lo nota.  
  
Se aparta él, igualmente, y deja que Tony se vaya, tambaleante, “puedo llegar a mi habitación perfectamente” y se queda en el pasillo, con expresión estúpida, el corazón latiéndole , los dedos en los labios.  
  
¿Qué se supone que pasa aquí?  
  
**  
  
Tony se acuerda de todo. Recuerda beber, recuerda los ratos de despreciable autocompasión y los ratos de ira, los ratos de mirar fotos de Pepper y mirar otras, como esas de la semana en la que Thor descubrió las cámaras y consiguió que todos le aborrecieran en el espacio de días.  
  
Hay una de él y Steve, en la cocina, Tony no ha dormido y Steve aún tiene la cara algo roja de recién salido de la ducha. Steve intenta que Tony no tome más café y le tiene agarrado desde detrás, intentando quitarle la taza, y están los dos riendo como imbéciles.  
  
Tony cree que al final se le hubiera pasado. Lo de Steve debían ser las sobras de su crush adolescente con el Capitán América, no podía ser algo  _real_  como lo que tienen (tenían) Pepper y él. Porque además, es lo más gracioso de todo, además nunca va a llegar a nada, por dios, son Tony y Steve, y si Pepper no ha conseguido aguantarle no tiene muy claro quién podrá hacerlo.  
  
Realmente no iba a hacer nada con ello, pero es que le apetecía romper cosas. Ponerse el traje completo era un coñazo así que hizo que Jarvis le pusiera solo la parte del brazo para divertise un poco al menos. Y cómo no, Steve tuvo que aparecer a saber por qué (y Jarvis ya le ha dado explicaciones sobre por qué le dejó entrar, y Tony ha ido a borrar la excepción, para echarse para atrás al final), e hizo eso de cogerle y cuidarle y no pudo evitarlo.  
  
Al menos lo hacía una vez con la excusa del alcohol; y le funciona para saber dos cosas. Tony no interesa a Steve, y Tony está cien por cien interesado en Steve.  
  
Perra vida.  
  
**  
  
Como Tony no está precisamente en condiciones de aparecer en público, Steve se lleva a la única persona que se presta a acompañarle. Clint se pasea por la fiesta acaparando canapés como si no hubiera comido en tres días y haciendo comentarios sarcásticos que Steve sabe que le costarán alguna charla con Furia.  
  
Le mira desde una esquina y está ya haciéndo cálculos de con cuántas personas más tendrá que hablar y cuanto tiempo aún tiene que aguantar para no resultar descortés y tarda un poco en notar una presencia conocida a su lado.  
  
—Hola, Steve.  
  
Tiene una copa de champán en la mano y esconde un poco la cara tras ella. Steve entiende qué ve Tony en ella. Entiende qué ve ella en Tony. Y hasta ahí.  
  
—Pepper. ¿Qué tal va todo?  
  
Ella echa el aire por la nariz en una risa algo cínica.  
  
—Si obviamos todo lo que está pasando por mi vida ahora mismo no estoy mal. ¿Y tú?  
  
—Bueno—se encoge de hombros—, nadie ha intentado destruir el mundo en los últimos dos meses así que tranquilo. Hoy mi gran preocupación es vigilar a Clint.  
  
Pepper ríe.  
  
—Bueno, no creo que se te haga demasiado difícil.  
  
—No te creas, Clint es Clint. Tiene un don para meterse en problemas.  
  
—Conozco gente así.  
  
La frase cae como una losa entre ellos y Steve no quiere hacerlo, porque no es cotilla pero desde el beso de Tony no han cruzado una palabra, a pesar de que Tony no parece recordar nada, y tiene que entender qué pasa porque siente que es el único que está perdido de los tres.  
  
—¿Qué pasó, Pepper? Un mes antes estábais bien y de repente...  
  
—Bien—replica, en tono amargo—. ¿Eso es lo que parecía, bien?—parpadea demasiado rápido y Steve empieza a pensar que Clint y Tony le han pegado la manía de hablar de más, parece que últimamente no es capaz de callarse y continuamente se arrepiente de ello.  
  
—Perdona. No es asunto mío.  
  
—No lo es, eh. Ven, Steve, vamos a dar un paseo. Hay demasiadas orejas en esta sala como para poder hablar tranquilos.  
  
La casa tiene un jardín enorme y pasean por él. Es Pepper quien rompe el silencio.  
  
—Supongo que ambos nos engañamos. Pensamos que pudimos hacerlo y... al final resultó imposible. A veces tengo claro que iba a acabar pasando. Incluso sin... agentes externos.  
  
—No me creo que Tony...  
  
—¿Por qué asumes que fue Tony?  
  
Steve abre la boca pero realmente no se le había ocurrido que Pepper pudiera engañar a Tony. En realidad tampoco al revés. Tony es leal hasta la muerte para eso.  
  
—No hubo engaños, si te quedas más tranquilo. Y en realidad fue más mutuo que otra cosa, aunque Tony no lo vea así. Lo verá en algún momento. En el fondo es lo que quería.  
  
—No entiendo.  
  
—Lo sé.  
  
Steve se sienta un segundo en el un banco y mira la fuente central, hipnotizado con el agua que nunca deja de caer por la piedra.  
  
—No lo entiendo. No os entiendo.  
  
—Me tengo que ir.  
  
Él asiente y hace amago de levantarse.  
  
—Espera, te acompaño.  
  
—No. Puedo ir sola. Avisaré a Clint de que vendrás en un rato  
  
Steve no tiene intención de quedarse demasiado ahí fuera pero Pepper sonríe, se agacha un poco y le besa en la mejilla.  
  
—Adios, Steve. Que vaya todo bien.  
  
Steve no termina de comprender nada, de si es aceptable hablar con la exnovia de tu mejor amigo a solas, de si lo es cuando lleva una semana intentando olvidarse del beso de Tony.  
  
Steve despertó después de setenta años en un bloque de hielo y no ha estado tan confuso en su vida.  
  
**  
  
En algún momento tiene que salir de su encierro y lo que lo propina es una invasión de aliens no precisamente en son de paz.  
  
—¿Tienen que ser así de viscosos?—se queja Clint—. En serio, es muy desagradable.  
  
—A ninguno nos gusta, Hawkeye. Deja de quejarte y lanza flechas. Te viene uno por detrás.  
  
Clint estira el arco antes de que termine la frase y el alien revienta, dejándole hundido en el material biológico extraño del que al parecer están hechos.  
  
Tony suelta la primera risa genuina en semanas.  
  
—Iron Man, se acerca una nave a tu posición—la voz de Steve se mantiene neutra—. Ya sé que es complicado pero intentaremos no derribarla en esta zona, ¿entendido?  
  
—Recibido. ¿Podéis arreglaroslas sin Thor?  
  
—Por poco tiempo, unos cinco minutos si asumimos que el número de naves no se va a incrementar.  
  
Tony piensa que ojalá fuera Iron Man todo el rato, porque cuando es el soporta la presencia intoxicante de Steve, como si tuviera otra cara y otras manos y otra voz.  
  
—Suficiente. Thor, ¡ven conmigo!  
  
Tony consigue introducirse en la nave, y solo necesita dos minutos para ello, y otro y medio para acceder a los controles y hackear el origen de la señal.  
  
Salvan el día, pero al reencontrarse Steve tiene el costado ensangrentado.  
  
Tony se pone pálido.  
  
**  
  
No es demasiado grave gracias a que el suero lucha contra la infección causada por el veneno del alien pero aún así mantiene a Steve diez horas inconsciente y tres días en cama.  
  
Steve sabe que fue Tony quien le llevó porque lo recuerda, la cara de Iron Man y el vuelo a través de la ciudad. Le han dicho que quizá no hizo bien el movimiento por los aires, pero por otra parte podría haber muerto de haber tardado más.  
  
No le ve los tres días que pasa en el hospital, y cuando vuelve lo primero que hace es bajar al taller.  
  
Esta vez no se encuentra ningún problema para entrar.  
  
—¿Tony?  
  
Se levanta una cabeza tras la mesa.  
  
—Hey Steve. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?  
  
—Bien, bien. El suero pudo combatir la infección al final.  
  
Asiente pero sigue sin mirarle a los ojos y le dicta notas a Jarvis, bajito.  
  
—Gracias. Por... salvarme.  
  
Tony remueve los hombros y tuerce la cabeza, chistando, como con desprecio. No parece dirigido a Steve.  
  
—No me agradezcas tanto. Por lo que me dijeron casi te mata. Tenía que haber esperado a la ambulancia, el vuelo con la armadura no es, claramente, lo suficientemente estable como para llevar a un herido. Que lo tenía que haber imaginado, pero-  
  
—No creo que esperar fuera la solución. La infección podría haber sido más rápida.  
  
Se encoge de hombros y Steve se acerca, y Tony le mira por fin y es tan fácil ver la culpa en esos ojos que siente la necesidad de que se de cuenta de que hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Tony no le deja.  
  
—He, mmm, estado haciendo algunos arreglos a tu traje. Bueno, empecé con un par de arreglos y al final está más o menos rehecho porque no me gusta que el material aguante tan poco así que le he metido más resistencia, ahora pesará un poco más pero creo que podrás con ello, si ves que no me dices y lo vuelvo a mirar, pero ahora debería aguantar más que antes y esto debería de pasar menos porque- bueno, aún no está terminado de todas maneras, tendré que hacerle unas cuantas pruebas y luego tú-  
  
Steve deja de escuchar su monólogo y hay algo diferente en la manera en la que habla, un poco seco y sabe que se pone así cuando duerme poco. Ve una caja de pizza olvidada en una esquina, se fija en las ojeras de Tony, en que se frota los ojos demasiado, en la voz rasposa.  
  
—Tony—interrumpe.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—¿Cuánto llevas sin dormir?  
  
—No... no lo sé.  
  
—¿Has dormido algo desde que acabasteis con los aliens?  
  
—Creo que sí. Algo. Pero luego se me ocurrió lo de la resistencia y había que tenerlo para la siguiente porque- porque, bueno, evitar que mueras y tal así que ya dormiré cuando lo termine, estoy bien, aún aguanto.  
  
Se da cuenta en ese momento, de lo que no ha conseguido ver hasta ahora, de que Tony está ahí para él, de lo que Pepper quería decir, se da cuenta  _de todo_.  
  
Steve se acerca en ese momento a él, abrumado, y Tony se queda callado sin saber lo que va a hacer y cuando llega a él le rodea con los brazos . Tony se resiste un segundo y después se deja, apoyándose contra su hombro y respirando en su cuello.  
  
—No fue tu culpa, Tony. No lo fue.  
  
—Es solo que, no quiero, no quiero que tú-.  
  
—Estoy aquí.  
  
Le sujeta ambos lados de la cara con las manos y le besa en los labios, Tony respondiéndole al momento agarrándose a sus brazos y hundiendo los dedos en ellos. No puede evitar el sonido que emite su propia garganta, desconocido para él, cuando Tony abre la boca y cuela su lengua en la suya y repta con la mano por debajo de su camiseta.  
  
**  
  
La habitación de Tony es enorme y entran en ella como una tormenta, agarrándose el uno al otro y diciéndose los nombres como si de ello dependiera el futuro de la humanidad, pero Steve empieza a frenar, un poco por miedo, un poco porque tampoco sabe qué más hacer, y sujeta a Tony y le sienta en la cama.  
  
—¿Qué- qué pasa?  
  
—Nada, solo que, bueno—gesticula—, yo no sé...—coge aire—. Nunca he hecho esto.  
  
—¿Con un hombre?  
  
Steve se muerde el labio.  
  
—Oh.  _Oh_ —Tony le empuja con las manos hacia él y le sienta al lado—. Ven, ven aquí conmigo, no hay prisa, ¿sabes?  
  
Se besan durante minutos, horas. Se besan hasta que les duelen los labios y la tensión en la entrepierna es insoportable, se besan en la mandíbula, en el cuello, se tocan con las manos y con todo el cuerpo. Se embisten contra la pierna, contra el estómago, duros como piedras.  
  
Steve desliza las manos por su espalda y las interna en su pantalon, apretando el culo y pegándole más a él, como si aún cupiera algo entre ellos más que la tela de la ropa y el sudor. Tony le coge la mano y le guía, un poco más abajo, un poco más al centro, y Steve comprende donde está yendo porque puede que no sepa mucho de sexo gay pero sabe mucho de Tony, y solo necesita meter el índice hasta el primer nudillo para que Tony se tense encima de él.  
  
—Dios, Steve, joder, un- un poco más, un poco más, joder.  
  
—¿No te dolerá?  
  
—No, no, no, no, por dios, hazlo, hazlo-  
  
Lo hace, y Tony se tensa aún más y  _joder, no puedo más, qué me haces, Steve_  e introduce una mano en su propio pantalón y dos segundos después aprieta la frente contra su pecho,  _stevestevediossteve_.  
  
Tony cierra los músculos alrededor de su dedo y no puede evitar pensar en lo que será sentir eso cuando, oh, dios, quiere hundirse en él, más de lo que ha querido nada.  
  
Pasa un par de minutos con Tony recuperando la respiración y después le mira, “Vamos a por ti, campeón”, y le mantiene tumbado y desliza sus labios por el pecho, y hacia abajo; saca la lengua, repasa con los dedos las costillas, baja por las abdominales, le abre el pantalón y le baja la tela suave del calconzillo y le  _besa_  y Steve se le cierra el estómago en un puño. Tony se llena la boca de Steve y le mira, desde ahí abajo, puede ver la sonrisa en los ojos. Es todo demasiado, demasiado calor y demasiado roce y Tony le acaricia suave los testículos y tras ellos y no puede evitarlo, estira la mano y la introduce en su pelo y gruñe más que otra cosa,  _Tony voy a-_  y Tony sólo aumenta el ritmo bajo su mano y eso es todo lo que necesita, y se corre en su garganta, y traga, traga hasta que no le queda nada y está todo demasiado sensible como para tocar nada más.  
  
**  
  
Tony duerme quince horas seguidasy cuando se despierta, está solo. Piensa en Steve y piensa en Pepper, en lo distintos que son y en lo parecido que le hacen sentir, incluso ahora que Pepper no está.  
  
Steve entra por la puerta, con el pelo mojado y un croissant en la mano.  
  
—Hey.  
  
—Pensé que aún estarías dormido.  
  
—¿Me has traído el desayuno?  
  
Steve mira a cualquier sitio menos a Tony.  
  
—Oh, por dios, después de despojarme de mi dignidad anoche y ahora ni siquiera me traes el desayuno a la cama.  
  
—Se puede arreglar, tengo un croissant. Mordido. Pero si tienes algo que darme a cambio.  
  
—Gracias, magnánimo Capitán América, su bondad y altruismo no conoce límites.  
  
Steve se sienta a su lado apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama y le pone el croissant delante de la cara. Tony coge un mordisco y después agarra a Steve del cuello y le atrae hacia él, en un símil involuntario de su primer beso.  
  
—Me gusta esto, Tony—susurra en su mejilla, y se separa lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos.  
  
Traga saliva, porque es propio de Steve decir las cosas exactamente como son y él es más de ocultarlas hasta que salen despedidas como un volcán en erupción, y ese es el problema, que Steve rompe todas las barreras que él tarda meses en construir.  
  
—A mí también.  
  
**  
  
Tarda mucho tiempo en entenderlo todo, al final. En cómo Pepper lo vio antes que nadie, y cómo se alejó, cómo tuvo el valor de dejarle cuando aún se querían.  
  
De hacer lo que Tony nunca hubiera podido.  
  
**  
  
Un robot gigante ha aparecido en Nueva York y los Vengadores a duras penas son capaces de contenerlo. Tony intenta acercarse lo suficiente para analizarlo y buscar un punto débil pero uno de los repulsores le falla y eso, combinado con un golpe que le pilla desprevenido le lanza al asfalto.  
  
Se queda inconsciente no sabe cuanto tiempo y cuando consigue abrir los ojos y restaurar los sistemas ve que Steve está delante de él, reflejando con su escudo el láser del robot. Se levanta a tiempo para ver cómo Thor sube a Clint hasta la cabeza y éste clava la fecha explosiva en el centro, consiguiendo tumbarlo en el último minuto.  
  
Le arrastran al hospital porque son unas personas horribles y a pesar de que Tony se encuentra perfectamente bien. Le dejan en observación doce horas por si acaso y Tony solo lleva seis cuando se empieza a vestir aprovechando que Steve ha ido a por algo de comer.  
  
—¿Dónde te crees que vas?  
  
Ups.  
  
—Hola, Pepper. Solo iba a- ya sabes, no me gusta estar con la ropa de hospital pero-  
  
—Ni lo intentes. Vuelve a la cama.  
  
Tony no está haciendo pucheros. Nop.  
  
—Jo. ¿Cómo te has enterado?  
  
—Al parecer había una convención de periodismo cerca de donde apareció el robot. Estabais en directo—explica—. ¿Estás bien?  
  
—Sí, claro, esto es una tontería. Ni siquiera me he tenido que tirar de lo alto de una torre, ni he tenido que cruzar un agujero en el espacio. Poca cosa.  
  
Ríe, suave, pero Tony sabe que no le hace gracia.  
  
—No era tu cosa favorita, eh.  
  
—No. Cada vez que te ponías el traje yo...  
  
—Lo sé, o al menos ahora lo sé. Pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo, somos uno.  
  
Ella asiente.  
  
—Es impresionante, ¿sabes? Steve. Cruzó toda la calle, parando todos los disparos, para llegar a tu lado y protegerte.  
  
A Tony se le hace un nudo en la garganta porque sabe qué va a ser lo primero que va a buscar en youtube cuando salga de esta cárcel blanca.  
  
Escucha la voz de Steve que viene hablando con alguien por el pasillo. Pepper sonríe. Su pelo es del color de la zanahoria cuando le da el sol.  
  
—Al menos te has quedado en buenas manos, ¿no?  
  
—Sí—traga saliva y asiente, mirando por la ventana—. Eso sí.


End file.
